


Addicted

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Songs to make Bedroom Ruckus To [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm so addicted to, all the things you do, when you're rollin' round with me...</i> Shaft is addicted to the time that he spends with Graham. PWP, smut, like the rest of this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

Shaft is addicted to the time that he spends with Graham.

Okay, well, that’s not really fair to say. He’s not addicted to the time when Graham is going off on some crazy, long-winded rant that leaves his own head spinning. He’s not addicted to the time when Graham’s wrench is meeting his stomach, or his chest, or his shoulder, or some other unfortunate body part. He’s not addicted to the time when he’s dragged along with Graham to spend time with Boss Ladd or Boss Smith or whoever he’s decided to align himself with.

Shaft’s addicted to the time when he’s crawling between Graham’s legs, pushing his thighs up so that his hips press against the back of his legs and Graham moans his name. He’s addicted to the time when he’s sucking on his cock and Graham cards a hand into Shaft’s messy brown hair, whispering rapid phrases under his breath. He’s addicted to the time when he’s thrusting against Graham in the bathroom with the door locked and barely muffling their sounds, hoping that whoever else is in the house won’t hear them.

He’s sure Graham loves it to, even if he doesn’t stop talking throughout the whole ordeal. Shaft would be more worried, honestly, if he was quiet when they fucked. Even when they’re just curled up on the couch, doing some “heavy cuddling” as Shaft describes it, with his leg thrown over Graham’s hips and Shaft’s clothes cock pressing against his ass, Graham has something to say.

It makes up for the time when Shaft thinks he’d be anywhere but close to the raving lunatic.


End file.
